Mercedes Nyla
Overview Mercedes Nyla is a Delcatty that first appeared in an unnamed RP. She is the commander of the Sinnoh Land Army and decided to not use nuclear weapons on Paige and her wife Chelsea. She is very suspecible to changes and she follows her friends about relentlessly. She appears in Order of Darkness and will make appearances in the future. Her age has not be confirmed, but she is speculated to be in her 30s as it takes years of dedication to reach the rank of General. It has now been confirmed to be 32 in cat years, which makes her 144 in human years. Personality She is a very intelligent pokemon that is able to work out complicated problems and to put them in action, hoping for the best result. However, she is a fan of backrubs and she yearns for approval by her superiors. She also has a love of purring and she extends her Rs as a result with the vast majority of her purring have three Rs in a row as a result. Her favourite word is Ferriprotoporphyrin which means a disposable product made by blood sucking parasites and which contains 5 Rs. If Mercedes is ever interrupted, she will verbally abuse the person who interrupted her with come choice words and threats and, when she does make a threat, she will always mean it and will carry it out. Mercedes sometimes shows incredible bravery but as of yet, this has not been seen. She has plenty of courage and, to make the decisions that she has to do, has to use all of it. It has been perfectly summerised by Swarma as 'balls of diamonds'. Career Mercedes is an army general in Sinnoh and in Order of Darkness, she made a Coup d'eat on the government, therefore she is President. She can control the army at her whim and can do anything she wants. Between RP's, Mercedes invaded and captured the Orange Islands from Kanto. To make matters worse for the Kanto Region, she ordered the bombing of Vermillian Harbour in an act remaniscent of Pearl Harbour while knowing that she would have to ensure that Lt.Surge's gym is also destroyed. Relationships Mercedes is fast friends with Chelsea and has made most of her appearances in RPs alongside the Goodrevoir. In fact, despite the region difference between the two, Mercedes trusts Chesea as her best friend and confidant. Mercedes and Paige are a very strange duo as their relationship is often changed depending on the allegience of one of the two. Paige's dedication to the Order of Light has put her at odds with Mercedes before, but they got over it. Trivia *Mercedes doesn't purr if she is angry. **If Mercedes gets upset, she purrs so much that she is unable to speak. *She is a Capricorn, having been born on December 24th *She is the only one of Paigelena's OCs who looks exactly the same as any other of her species and has no distinctive markings to tell her apart from the rest of her species, not counting her beret *Mercedes loves yarn and will chase it if thrown. Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:Pokemon Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs